


The Healthiest Green Vegetable for a Salad is Kale

by Misha_Collins_Overlord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basketball, Destiel Fluff, Embarrassed Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, It's just so much fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Radio, Sam Being Sam, Sam being a puppy, Sam to the Rescue, Sam's always the instigator, Sneaky Sam, Tumblr Prompt, kale - Freeform, salad, someone had to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Overlord/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a stupid basketball game, why would Sam be so excited anyway? Dean has never seen his brother watch a game in his life, so he really can't understand why he's bouncing off the walls about winning tickets on the radio. And he seems desperate for Castiel to be there too. It's weird. Like really weird.<br/>---<br/>Based on a tumblr prompt, I was just really in the mood to write some fluff. It's the first thing I've written in one sitting, and it's for my sister - she told me about the prompt. I'm proud of this, so leave kudos/comment if you guys like it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healthiest Green Vegetable for a Salad is Kale

Dean didn’t really even like basketball all that much. Nor did he like Sam an extreme amount in that moment. Because it was his moose of a brother that dragged him to that game in the first place. Dean actually found that quite strange in itself, he’d never pegged Sammy for a basketball fan, had never even seen him watch it.

Which is why Dean had looked at Sam like he’d grown three pairs of heads when Sam had come into the bunker yesterday morning, practically bubbling over with excitement because he’d won three tickets to a game.

He’d won them quite normally, in one of those radio competitions. He answered a stupid question that Dean figured his brother would’ve known anyway (”What is the healthiest green vegetable you could put in a salad?” The answer, of course which Sam knew, was kale.)

That didn’t get Dean any closer to the reason as to why his brother cared. Dean didn’t actually hear the competition details or anything, all he used the radio for was his cassette tapes, not to actually listen to broadcasts. Maybe there was a factor that Dean didn’t know of yet?

Sam was like an excited puppy. Bouncing around the bunker, giggling, his eyes lit up like he was watching fireworks, thrumming with energy. 

“Call Cas, he so needs to come with us,” he said, a grin tugging the corners of his lips up even as he talked. “I can’t wait. Can you tell Cas? We have three tickets and he needs to come with us too, Dean. Call him soon okay?”

Dean blinked, taken aback by the sheer excitement, eyebrows raising slightly. “Lay off the coffee, dude, or you’ll shoot right through the ceiling.” He eyed Sam. “Yeah, I’ll call him though.”

Sam’s only response was the biggest smile that Dean had seen on his face in years.

\-----

“I pray thee, Castiel, to get your winged ass down here,” Dean called, opening one eye to scan the still-empty room. “Sam got us tickets to a game, and as pointless as I think it is, he’s so happy it’s like he just turned into a puppy, so it must mean something to him.”

A flutter of wings, and Cas stood there in his trenchcoat, blue eyes squinting. “Sam is a dog? Dean, how? Witchcraft? Have you tried reversing this yet?”

Dean cut him off with a dismissal wave of his hand. “Figure of speech, Cas. You know how puppies get really freaking excited and are jumping all around the place, wagging their tails so much that they can’t stand still?”

He waited for Cas to change his facial expression to show that he understood, but no such thing happened. 

Dean shook his head and muttered, “Unbelievable. Sam’s just really excited about this for God only knows whatever reason, and I think we should go with him. He won’t shut up about it.”

Cas let his eyes flit around the room with ease and a comfortable familiarity. “What game, Dean?”

He ran a hand through his light hair, a nervous habit the brothers shared. “Basketball. I know it’s stupid - we could definitely do something better with our time - but I haven’t seen Sam so happy about something since we were kids. I want him to have this even if I have absolutely no idea what’s so special about it. I just . . . “

His train of thought flopped, going nowhere. Castiel caught his eye, and nodded. “I understand that you want to make Sam happy. I would be honoured to join the both of you,” he smiled, voice deep and rough.

It made Dean turn his head away as his eyes closed, tongue wetting his lips. He took one deep breath before turning his face back to the angel. He walked towards the door, slipping one hand into his front jeans pocket, motioning for Cas to follow him out.

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Cas. He stood so suddenly from his seat at the table that the chair nearly fell. “Castiel!” He exclaimed, so animated. Cas couldn’t stop the smile that graced is own features at Sam’s obvious joy.

“Hello Sam,” he nodded. Sam beamed like a damned lighthouse, hugging Cas. Cas awkwardly patted Sam’s back, still smiling.

“Hey! Okay, so if you could swing by here at around four, and we’ll go pick up some food and we’ll go to the game?” He could barely contain himself. Castiel found it to be quite endearing.

With a nod to both of the boys, Cas had made his departure, nothing but a gust of wind as a testament to his presence.

\---

Cas showed up at exactly four o’clock in the bunker. Dean was wearing jeans, his favourite AC/DC shirt and his green canvas shirt over it. Sam was wearing dark blue plaid and dark jeans. Cas believed that the excitement was so potent that it would be visible on the human spectrum any minute now.

Dean had driven them to a fast-food joint to get burgers and fries for himself and Cas, and then brought Sam to a supermarket where he’d bought himself a salad.

Dork.

That’s how they’d ended up sitting there, Dean bored out of his wits, Sam exuding joy.

They had second row seats, their three separated from the others for some reason and Dean still couldn’t see the attraction to this game. Cas was curious, watching with a tilted head. Sam wasn’t even paying attention to it, just constantly checking his watch and watching the timer on the scoreboard. Just as it was nearing an hour, his grin got so wide that it looked painful.

He stood with such force that he actually had jumped about an inch into the air. “I have to go to the bathroom,” he announced. Dean turned to look at him, utterly and completely confused. He was this excited about urinating?

“Uh . . . Okay?” Dean narrowed his eyes and watched Sam go. About thirty seconds after Sam had left, the buzzer rang out for half-time. Dean’s eyes flicked up to the scoreboard, but the numbers meant nothing to him.

This was entirely pointless.

Dean was watching the screen under the scoreboard replaying the effortless dunk from one of the freakishly tall players. Then his nose scrunched in confusion as he struggled to make out the announcement from the overhead speakers, but he thought he heard “kiss-cam” in the same sentence as “winner of our radio competition”, and Dean froze when the screen changed to show himself and Castiel.

He stared and watched his own cheeks go red, and saw Cas look extremely confused to see himself. That’s when the chants started.

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!”

Dean looked to Cas, his breathing sped up. He looked back to the crowd and just sort of smiled, waved and refused. The chants only increased in volume.

He turned back to face forward, then glanced at Cas again. Cas was saying something but couldn't be heard over the cheering of the crowd. The angel rolled his eyes.

Cas pulled Dean forward by the back of his neck, and pressed their lips together. Dean couldn’t tell if the roar in his ears was the blood rushing or if it was the crowd’s frantic cheering, but he dropped his shoulders slightly, and cupped Castiel’s jaw, relaxing into the kiss.

He swept his tongue along Cas’ lower lip, and was rewarded with the angel’s mouth opening to his. They slid their tongues together, and the pleasure shot straight to Dean’s dick.

He pulled back, feeling hot. He smiled sheepishly, looking up to the screen to see his cheeks and his ears had gone red. He used the image on the screen to locate the camera, and found it directly across the hall from them, being manned by Sam Winchester. He was cheering and clapping and smiling and waving to Dean and giving him a thumbs-up. 

Certainly explained why he’d been jumping out of his skin for the past two days.

After Sam had made his way back, and Dean’s skin had returned to its natural pallor after he’d endured another full minute of catcalls and applause, he playfully hit his brother in the arm.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam grinned in response. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t take all of the constant pining and staring for much longer so I grabbed this opportunity as I saw it.”

Dean smiled lopsidedly at him. “Don’t even go there,” he chuckled. In less than five minutes after that, Dean’s hand had ended up clasped in Castiel’s, and it stayed there until after the game, where Sam had commandeered the kiss-cam once more, Cas grinning and kissing Dean like Dean was water and Cas hadn’t drank in days. After they kissed, Dean stood up and cheered, yelling “Woo!” because he was so damn happy, beating the air with his fist triumphantly. Cas had stood with him and given a little wave, and followed Dean’s lead as he bowed, laughing. 

Sam actually had tears in his eyes as he came back, and the biggest, stupidest smile on his face. Dean had just rolled his eyes, grinning, feeling the happiness take up residence under his ribcage, buzzing pleasantly. “Shut up, Sam.”

The drive back to the bunker was short but full of laughter, and tender looks from Dean and Cas to each other, Sam’s total joy, and he didn’t think he’d ever been so happy to see someone else ride shotgun in Dean’s baby ever before.

 


End file.
